Legend of Korra: Stranded Part 2
by nicole4ever101
Summary: Mako and Korra set off towards Volcano Island to find their friends. They realize that they might be on the island forever... What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for part 2, but I was very busy with my history project and other things. Also sorry to those of you who thought it didn't have enough detail. I was in a rush. But don't worry this story is in more detail. Without further a due, Part 2_**

It has been over 3 hours since Korra and Mako started building the raft to find their friends. They made it out of bamboo, vines, and drift wood (for anyone who doesn't know, drift wood is wood that floats in the ocean but washes ashore). By the time they finished it was already noon. This meant they have to get moving or they will never make it to Volcano Island by sundown.

"Korra you ready to go?" Mako asked finishing up the raft.

"Yep. I was just rounding up our food supplies." Korra says, putting the food onto the raft.

Mako goes over to Korra and gives her a kiss. Korra blushes.

"Time to have that break up talk with Asami." Mako says sighing.

"Mako you don't have to do this. You're better off with Asami. Like you said yourself; It makes more sense to go for Asami."

"Korra, there is no one I rather be with than you." Mako says, before kissing her temple.

"I don't think she will take it that hard. I mean lately I've been noticing that Asami and Bolin have been very close. I think they have gotten closer ever since they washed ashore together. Just saying..."

"Yah, that came across my mind." Mako said looking down at the ground.

Korra comes over and gives him a hug. Mako returns the embrace. He kisses her temple.

"Let's get going." Korra nods and follows Mako onto the raft.

It was now early in the morning, the sun just rising, when Mako woke Korra to tell her that they have reached Volcano Island.

"Korra come on get up. We're here. We need to find Bolin and Asami." Mako says, shaking Korra lightly.

"I'm up." Korra says without moving. Mako shakes her a bit harder.

"I'm up." Korra still not moving. Mako shakes her as hard as he can.

"I'M UP!" Korra says sitting up faster than ever.

Mako chuckles and helps Korra up. While their getting off the raft...

"Bolin, look. I think I see Korra and Mako down on the other side of the beach." Asami says.

"Yah, I see them too. Come on they're going to be looking for us."

Asami doesn't move. Bolin comes up to her and embraces her.

"Asami you going to have to tell my brother sooner or later." Bolin says.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just having a moment and planning how to tell Mako.

Bolin nods and leads Asami down the beach towards Mako and Korra.

"Mako, Korra!" Bolin says, running towards them. He and Asami both hug Mako and Korra. Korra and Bolin are talking about what happened while they we gone, while Asami and Mako have their break up session.

"Look, we need to talk." Asami and Mako say at the same time.

"You first Mako." Asami says.

"Look, Asami. I didn't realize it till now, but I love Korra. I'm Sorry." Mako says.

"Mako, it's alright. I knew you liked Korra. I could tell. Besides I can't compete with her. Also... I hope its alright, but I was going to break up with you too. Bolin and I are now together. Hope that's alright." Asami says looking at the ground.

"Of course it's alright. I'm glad you found someone and I'm glad Bolin can do something with someone else for a change." Mako says chuckling.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Mako replies smiling.

"Guys come on! I'll show you to our camp site." Bolin says waving his arms.

Mako goes over to Korra and takes her hand and follows behind Asami and Bolin.

They walk down the beach till they reach a small cave. Everyone goes inside.

"This is it. I know it's not much, but this is the best place on the island. For now that is." Asami says.

Mako and Korra put their food supplies down.

"Hey! I got an idea. I don't know how long it will be till we are rescued, so let's make houses. It's not that hard. Back home my dad taught me. We just need clay, bamboo, vines and driftwood."

"Great idea Korra. I know where those supplies are. In the meantime, lets also make beds and some other furniture. I don't even know if we will ever leave this island. But we're together, so I think we're good." Bolin says heading for the entrance of the cave.

"I'm going to help Bolin out. You to can go ahead and explore the island and see if you can find any supplies for furniture and other things." Asami says running out the entrance to the cave.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Mako says pulling Korra closer and kissing her.

"Come on, Mako we have to do this later. Right now we have to make this island home." Korra says breaking away.

Mako smiles and picks Korra up in his arms and runs out the door. Korra is squirming in his arms and trying to break free. Once outside the cave, Mako puts her down and takes her hand, leading her towards the jungle.

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working on my other story; Normal Part 2. Check it out! Btw I'm working on a new story about Mako losing his memory in a battle saving Korra. Will Korra be able to get his memory back? Or will she have to prove to Mako that she is the one he loves? Also some Avatar Last Airbender stories coming soon. If you have any ideas or want hints on what's going to happen in later chapters or my other stories, PM me. Till next time. Check back in a day for the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Btw a new story is going to be posted! Keep an eye out!**_

Mako and Korra have been in the jungle for 2 hours now. They collected vines, bamboo, banana leaves, palm fronds, and some food supplies like bananas, peaches, cocunuts, star fruit, and much more. It's now sunset and the four friends meet back at the cave.

"Bolin is in the building!" Bolin says. Asami and Bolin are both carring a basket full of clay to use to build the roof.

"Ok so you guys have the clay. Me and Mako have all the other resourses and a bit more food." Korra says setting down the supplies she could carry.

"How about we start building tomorrow morning. It's getting late and we need some rest."

"Ya, I'm with Mako on that one. Let's get some rest, but it's too hot to sleep in the cave tonight. I suggest we sleep outside."

Everyone nods and follows Asami outside. Once outside, Korra says shes going to clean up. Asami told Korra that theirs a near by hot spring (think of it as a pond or lake that is hot) where she can clean up.

Korra was cleaning herself up (she was wearing wrappings idk if people still wear those so I just went with it), when she heard foot steps a few metres behind her. Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and froze. She knew the arms belonged to Mako, but she felt like it was someone elses.

Korra turned around and sees amber eyes staring back at her.

_**Sorry viewers but I'm not one for doing lemons or stuff like that. Sorry. Just pretend that there was a making out part here. I'm no good with that so ya.**_

Mako and Korra returned to where everyone was sleeping for the night. Bolin and Asami were already fast asleep. Korra layed down on the soft palm fronds Mako made for her on their first night as castaways. Mako then layed down with Korra and wraped his arms around her and whispered '_I love you'. _Korra drifted off those last 3 words.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I'm really busy with school. Sorry. I'll have the next chapter posted soon. Need to work on my story Normal part 2. Haven't done anythign with it for 3 weeks.**_


	3. Notice

_**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little author's note. I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing lately. I've been trying to get away from life. Long story...Anyway, I hope I still have all my followers and fans. You guys mean the world to me. Every time I read a review, or see one of my stories favorite or someone favorite me, it just makes me smile. **_

_**I Love getting your comments about my stories. I know that sometimes they are a bit rushed and are a bit low on detail, but I am still a young teen. I'm still in school and still learning. I hope to fix up my grammar and add more detail into my stories.**_

_**Thanks to all the people who supported me and pushed me to go on with my writing. I love you all and you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Luv you all! TY **_


End file.
